


The Most Special Chance Encounter

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Destiny, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red lost track of Lizzie after Sam adopted her, and he always wondered what became of her. One day, he meets her again and they form an unexpected romantic relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bb).

> This fic is in response to a request for a Lizzington story where they meet randomly (instead of Red keeping tabs on Lizzie throughout her life) but he recognizes her.  
This is AU - canon because:  
-Red and Lizzie are the same as they are in the canon, except he lost track of her whereabouts  
-She's not with Tom  
-They won't work together on the blacklist. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> Also, sorry if this is similar to other Lizzington chance meeting stories. This was just my favourite meet-cute scenario, so that's what I went with.

Red was strolling along the street, enjoying the nice spring weather. He didn’t want to go indoors yet, so he decided to make his way to a street vendor selling coffee. He stepped closer and was busy reading the menu when he collided with someone. He’d been in the way, obviously not lining up in the correct direction. Red heard coins hitting the sidewalk and he noticed the person was a brown-haired woman.

“I’m _terribly_ sorry.” Red said apologetically. 

They both crouched down to pick up her coins and he realized she was now wearing her coffee. 

“Oh no, and I made you spill your coffee. Please let me buy you another, and I’ll pay for your dry cleaning.” He said. 

“It’s fine.” The woman said, but in a rushed, frazzled manner. 

They scrambled to get all her change, then they stood up and looked at each other properly for the first time. Red realized how beautiful the young woman was; she had soft brown hair, a pretty face and blue eyes like oceans. He imagined this is what little Lizzie might look like now, all grown up. 

“Here…this is your change.” Red said softly, holding out a small stack of coins. 

The woman put her hand out palm-up to receive the coins, and Red saw a burn scar on her wrist and the heel of her hand. He was startled, and he looked into her eyes again. Could it be? She gave him an expectant look, so he gently placed the coins in her palm. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

Liz had been irritated at first, but there was something disarming about this man. He was attractive and gentlemanly, and his gaze was captivating. She found herself a little mesmerized. 

“…Please, let me get you another coffee.” Red insisted; not only did he want to compensate her for his clumsiness but he wanted to study her. He wanted to know if she was his Lizzie. 

“You don’t have to, but…okay.” Liz said. 

“What was it, before I ruined it?” Red said wryly. 

The young woman smiled and chuckled, which delighted him. Her cute smile was reminiscent of the little girl he once knew.

“It _was_ a medium Italian roast, two milk, two sugars.” She said, smirking. 

“Ah, lovely choice. I’ll get one, too.” He said, then he ordered while she stood there smiling. 

The vendor gave Red the coffees, and he handed the young woman her cup. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“You’re welcome. And now for that dry cleaning expense…How much would it cost? How about I just give you like, I don’t know, fifty dollars?” He said. 

“No way. That’s too much. Really, don’t worry about it.” She said, putting her hand up. 

Red briefly glanced at the scar again. This had to be her.

“I could buy you a new blouse instead.” He offered. 

Liz laughed; this guy was a real character. 

“No, but thanks anyway.” She said. 

“Hm. What’s your name, by the way?” He asked. 

“Liz.” She said. 

Red’s heart skipped a beat; it was her. It was _Lizzie_, after all these years. He grasped her hand and shook it. 

“It’s a pleasure…I’m Raymond.” He said softly. 

Liz was feeling quite charmed by Raymond. His handshake was warm, strong and comforting, and she found his voice soothing. 

“Nice to meet you Raymond…despite the messy circumstances.” She said, then they laughed. 

Liz enjoyed Raymond’s laugh. They gently let go of each other’s hands and just looked at one another. 

“Well, I should probably get back to work…” Liz said, although she wanted to spend a bit more time with Raymond. 

Red was talented when it came to hiding his emotions, so he smiled and nodded, while inside, he was crestfallen. He was about to lose track of Lizzie all over again, possibly forever. He wanted to keep looking at her, hearing her voice, learning about her. He wanted to know how she was doing, what she was doing with her life. He reached into his pocket for a business card. 

“Here. At least take my card. You can let me know how much your dry cleaning cost and I’ll reimburse you. I mean it.” Red said. 

Liz took the business card and immediately noticed it had a different name on it. 

“This says Kenneth.” She said, smirking skeptically. 

“Yes, I’m afraid it does. That’s not my real name. You can just cross that out and put Raymond Reddington.” He said. 

“Okaaaay…” She said suspiciously. 

“That’s my real number, though. Please feel free to call me or text—about the dry cleaning…or…anything.” He said. 

“Okay. Thanks. Well, have a nice day.” She said. 

“You too.” He said. 

Red relished the little smile she gave him before walking away. He watched her put the business card in her pocket, which was a good sign. She could have tossed it in the nearby garbage can. Red seriously considered following her because he didn’t want to lose her again, but he realized that was too much. He’d have to let her go, and perhaps she would call him sometime. That was his only hope. 

Liz was back at work, but she kept thinking about Raymond, the eccentric and attractive stranger. She couldn’t get him out of her mind. They had quite the memorable meeting, but there was more to it than that. She wanted to get to know him. He was intriguing and very handsome. She wondered if he was single. Liz took the business card out of her pocket and stared at it; it was dodgy that he would give out business cards with a fake name on it, but he must have his reasons. Maybe it was just his eccentricity, she hoped. The more likely explanation was that he was some sort of criminal. She caught a slight scent that was enticing. She put the card to her nose and sniffed it. 

“Mm.” She responded; it smelled incredibly good, and incredibly sexy. 

Liz sniffed it again, then she picked up a pen and crossed the name out. She wrote in ‘Raymond Reddington’ and put the card back in her pocket. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Three weeks had passed and Red was feeling depressed. Lizzie wasn’t going to call him. He decided to get out of his hotel room for a change of scenery. He went to a bar and sat in the corner with a large scotch. 

Liz was feeling lonely. She wanted a boyfriend, or at least some flirting and intimacy. She got dressed in a sexy skirt and top, and went to a bar in the hopes of getting some attention. 

Red couldn’t believe his eyes when he spotted Lizzie walking up to the bar. He sat up straighter and adjusted his jacket. She looked gorgeous, and her legs were very sexy. They were a mile long under that short, curve-hugging skirt. He found himself staring at her butt and legs, then he looked up at her face. She looked sweet as she smiled at the bartender and picked up her drink. Liz scanned the bar and she was surprised to see Raymond. She smiled at him and approached his booth. 

“Hi, may I join you?” Liz said. 

“Of course.” Red said; he was still in shock that he was seeing her again and that she wanted to join him. 

“I’m Liz, in case you don’t remember me.” She said. 

“I remember you.” He said fondly. 

Lizzie gave him a shy smile, which enticed him. 

“And I’m Raymond, in case you don’t remember me.” He said. 

She giggled. 

“I remember you.” She said. 

“Yes, I suppose you would. I’m the guy who made you spill everything on the sidewalk.” He said wryly. 

“We can just forget about that and pretend this is our first meeting.” She said giddily. 

“Alright.” He said. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, and Liz smiled at Raymond. She was smiling a lot. She was happy to see a familiar, friendly person here, and she was very interested in him. 

“I assume you paid for your own dry cleaning bill.” Red teased. 

“Yeah. I did. But also…I kinda just chickened out of calling you…I’m a bit shy sometimes.” Liz said. 

“Oh, you don’t come across as shy.” He said. 

“Well, when it comes to calling attractive strangers with fake business cards, I am.” She quipped. 

“I see.” He said, smirking; he didn’t miss the ‘attractive strangers’ part. Lizzie found him attractive.

Liz was pleased and a little overwhelmed with the way Raymond was gazing adoringly at her. His eyes glinted with affection as he studied her. She began blushing a little. 

“You look extra beautiful tonight.” Red said softly. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Liz said. 

He gave her a brief smile. 

“So Lizzie…what do you do for a living?” He said. 

Liz was amused by the nickname. 

“I’m a behavioural profiler with the FBI.” She said. 

Red’s stomach did a flip. 

“Ah. That scares me a little.” Red said, although in a lighthearted tone. 

“Why? Have you been naughty?” Liz asked flirtatiously. 

Red laughed heartily. 

“Oh, you have no idea!” He said. 

Liz laughed. They were being playful, but it really wouldn’t surprise her if Raymond had serious concerns about her job. He had a false identity on his business cards, after all. He was also obviously wealthy. Those two characteristics put together made his background questionable. Liz found herself attracted to Raymond, even with his bad boy attributes. That probably wasn’t a good thing, especially as an FBI agent, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted him. 

“I don’t think I’ll delve any deeper into that. You can relax.” Liz said, smirking. 

“Fantastic.” Red said comically. 

They chuckled and sipped their drinks. Liz felt at ease with Raymond, so she slid closer to him along the booth seat. They turned towards each other and she crossed her legs; he looked down appreciatively at her thighs. Liz was encouraged by his response, and she decided to flirt with him some more. 

“Do you like being naughty, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

“Yes, I enjoy it immensely.” Red said unapologetically.

Liz giggled and gave him a coy smile. Red was surprised by how much Lizzie was flirting with him, but he was certainly very interested. She was a gorgeous, sexy young woman, and he wanted her. She’d gone from the sweet child he worried and wondered about to the object of his affection and desire. 

“…What about you, Lizzie? Do you like being naughty?” He asked flirtatiously.

“Yeah.” She said softly. 

“Mm.” He responded, intrigued.

Red lustfully watched Lizzie pick up the maraschino cherry from her drink and place it between her lips. She gently, deliberately twirled it, coating her lips with the sweet liquid. She took the cherry away from her mouth and giggled flirtatiously. 

“Don’t move…” Red said, before Lizzie had the chance to lick her lips.

Liz was puzzled for a moment, but then she felt a thrill as Raymond leaned in and kissed her. She moaned softly as he captured her mouth; she was completely under his spell, and the world around them disappeared temporarily. She felt herself becoming aroused as Raymond delicately tasted her lips; he pulled away, leaving her craving more. Liz opened her eyes, but she still felt dazed. She’d never had such an electric, thrilling, erotic kiss in her entire life. She exhaled somewhat shakily. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s response to him. She was flushed, dazed and gazing at him lustfully. 

“I couldn’t resist.” Red said. 

Liz wanted more. She leaned closer, seeking his mouth with hers, and he kissed her again. She felt warm, shaky, and excited, and she began craving Raymond’s touch. She wanted his hands all over her. Liz had never been drawn to someone so strongly before. She had an instant connection with Raymond, and she wanted to go all the way with him tonight. 

“Raymond…do you want to take me to your place?” Liz purred close to his ear. 

Red was floored; he was also rock hard. However, he didn’t want to ruin their chances of a lasting relationship by turning it into a one-night stand. He couldn’t risk losing her again.

“Yes, Lizzie, but...I’d like to take it slowly.” Red said. 

“We can go slow.” She said pleadingly. 

Red smiled gently; obviously, Lizzie’s idea of taking it slowly was slow, gentle sex. He would _love_ to have slow, gentle sex with Lizzie right now, but he wanted her to know she was more to him than a conquest. 

“Sweetheart, I want to treat you and this relationship properly. You are…_so_ much more to me than a one-night stand.” Red said, managing to resist temptation. 

Although Liz was feeling sexually frustrated, she appreciated Raymond’s sweetness and his respect. His self-restraint was impressive. He seemed well worth the wait, so she agreed. 

“Okay. We’ll take things slow. I really like you, Raymond. You’re not a one-night stand, either.” Liz said. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“How about we have another drink and then my driver and I will take you home?” Red suggested. 

“Okay. And I’ll let you kiss me goodnight.” Liz said softly. 

“Lovely.” He said. 

Liz watched Raymond walk over to the bar and order their drinks; she checked out his butt and his sexy suit. _Damn_, she thought. He came back and sat beside her. She took her drink and ate the cherry, which made him smirk. 

“You have a sweet tooth?” Red asked amusedly. 

“Yep.” Liz said. 

“I do too.” He said. 

They smiled at each other and took sips of their drinks. 

“Tell me more about yourself, Lizzie.” Red said affectionately. 

“Well, I was adopted when I was a little kid, but my adoptive father is great. He’s my dad. I liked school because I’m a curious person. I wanna know everything. I’m mostly serious, but I like to have fun and let loose every now and then. I took psychology and criminology in university and last year, I finished my training at the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico. So, now I’m an FBI agent and I work on profiling. I mostly just do paperwork and research, actually.” Liz said. 

Red marvelled at Lizzie; she’d done so well in life, after a traumatic start. 

“That’s wonderful. You, and your dad, must be proud of your accomplishments.” He said. 

“Thanks! Yeah, we are. I like my career. But…I’ve been really focused on it and I’d like to have a relationship…” She said. 

“Hm. I’d like to have a relationship, too…” He said. 

Lizzie gave him the most adorable coy smile, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. He couldn’t resist kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him and gazed into his eyes. 

“There’s something about you…you’re almost…familiar. I feel like we’ve known each other a long time.” Liz said. 

“…I also feel that way.” Red said. 

“Tell me more about yourself…but maybe you should leave out the naughty bits.” She said. 

“Oh, but those are the best parts.” He said. 

She chuckled and shook her head. 

“Remember, I’m an FBI agent.” She playfully warned him. 

“Alright. Hmm…let’s see…I’ve travelled the world and made a fortune. I enjoy both small pleasures and extravagant luxuries in life. I like animals, art and culture, and I believe in living by one’s values, such as loyalty.” He said. 

Liz waited for more, but Raymond was finished. 

“That’s all you can tell me? There must be a _lot_ of naughty bits.” Liz said amusedly. 

He shrugged innocently. 

“Okay, well, thanks for telling me that much, anyway.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. 

When they finished their drinks, Liz accompanied Raymond out to a waiting car and they got into the backseat together. She gave the driver her address, then she studied Raymond in the passing streetlights. He was really handsome. She started getting excited about the goodnight kiss at the end of the drive. Liz took out her phone and texted Raymond. 

“There. I texted you my phone number.” Liz said. 

“Oh good. Thank you.” Red said happily.

Lizzie nodded.

“I wanna keep in touch.” She said. 

“Same here.” He said. 

A while later, they pulled into her driveway. Red got out and escorted Lizzie to her front door. She gave him a shy, expectant look, so he stepped closer and gently put his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. Several moments later, they were kissing passionately; she grasped his suit jacket collar and he held her waist. Red heard the sweetest whimper of excitement from Lizzie, and he became rock hard again. He was starting to lose his battle with temptation, so he gently stopped the kiss before it was too late. They were breathing heavily and Lizzie looked pleadingly at him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Liz said. 

Red sighed heavily with regret. 

“…I’m sure. Although, it’s killing me.” Red said. 

Liz giggled delightedly; she felt reassured that he wanted her. 

“Okay. Goodnight, Raymond.” She said softly. 

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

They lingered there on her front step, then they kissed each other again. Red found himself lost in the pleasure. He couldn’t stop kissing her. They made out for about another minute, then he remembered he was supposed to be leaving, so he pulled away. 

“I can’t seem to help myself around you…alright, I’m going now. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Red said as he forced himself towards the car. 

Liz giggled. 

“Okay. Night!” She said, then she waved and went inside. 

Liz sighed and took her shoes off. She went to the bathroom and put a nightshirt on, then she got into bed. She couldn’t stop thinking about Raymond; he turned her on like no one else. His eyes, his voice, his mannerisms, the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her. She spread her legs and reached down to pleasure herself. Liz moaned as she gently pressed in circles on her clit; she was aching to be touched and satisfied. She vividly recalled Raymond’s kisses and she fantasized about him unzipping his trousers, revealing his erection to her. 

“Ohhh Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

Liz pictured him stroking himself, then she imagined straddling him. She whimpered and quickly pressed back and forth over her hard clit. She pictured riding Raymond and feeling him deep inside her. Liz panted and whimpered quietly as she got closer, then she moaned softly as she reached her orgasm. When the intense pleasure died down, she sighed and let her legs fall open relaxedly. Her climax was satisfying, but she was sure it was only a fraction as satisfying as it would be with Raymond. In that sense, it was disappointing. She rolled over and went to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red was in the shower, relaxing under the hot water. He tried to ignore his urges, but he couldn’t. He just kept imagining Lizzie naked, moaning and writhing in pleasure as he kissed her and made love to her. His erection wouldn’t go down, so he finally grasped it and began stroking it. Red sighed and closed his eyes as he put his hand on the shower wall. He pictured Lizzie wrapping her legs around him as he thrust into her. He tightened his grasp and went faster as he pictured massaging her breasts while she rode him. 

“Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

Red knew he’d turned Lizzie on tonight, and he fantasized about how wet she was for him. He quickly pumped his cock as he imagined bouncing Lizzie up and down on him, making her mewl in pleasure. He pictured her tight wet walls tugging at him. Red groaned as he came; he spurted repeatedly with immense pleasure, but then as he relaxed, he felt a bit disappointed. He wished he would’ve stayed with Lizzie and made love to her, but on the other hand, building their relationship properly was more important. Red finished his shower and dried off, then he slumped into bed and fell asleep. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Red awoke when the sunlight beamed in on his face. He turned over and stretched. As he became more alert, he remembered meeting with Lizzie at the bar, kissing her and getting her phone number. He was a little astonished about the turn of events. Red never expected to see Lizzie again, then he bumped into her—literally—and she never called him afterwards. Suddenly, they were flirting and making out with each other. He smiled to himself as he thought about kissing her. Lizzie got so turned on by it, she wanted him to take her back to his place. He felt very flattered and a little smug as he got out of bed; there was a spring in his step this morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz woke up in the morning and she suddenly recalled flirting with Raymond and making out with him at the bar and on her front step. She wished they would’ve spent the night together, but this way, they would get to know each other a little better first. She could tell they wouldn’t get to know everything about each other because Raymond seemed to have some naughty secrets he wanted to keep hidden from her as an FBI agent, and she was okay with that. She wasn’t interested in profiling him or reporting him; she wanted to date him and sleep with him. 

After her shower and breakfast, her phone rang; it was Raymond. She smiled as she answered it. 

“Hi, Raymond, how are you?” Liz said. 

“Hello, Lizzie. I’m fine, thanks, how are you doing?” Red said. 

“Good, thanks.” She said. 

“I wondered what your plans were for today or tonight…would you like to do something with me?” He said. 

Liz nearly squealed with excitement, but she managed to refrain.

“I’d love to! I actually just have a few hours of paperwork to do, but that’s it. I’m working from home today…when would you like to get together?” She said. 

“How about six? I’d love to treat you to dinner at a restaurant.” He said. 

“Ooh, that sounds nice.” She said happily. 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at six.” He said. 

“Okay. Do you remember my address?” She said. 

“Yes, I committed it to memory last night.” He said, smirking. 

Red delighted in Lizzie’s laugh. 

“Okay! I’ll see you at six.” She said. 

“Excellent. See you then, Lizzie. Bye.” He said. 

“Bye.” She said. 

Red hung up and he felt nervous already; he almost never felt nervous. Lizzie had the strongest effect on him. He called the restaurant to make reservations, then he headed out to take care of a few business dealings. 

Meanwhile, Liz found it hard to concentrate on her paperwork. She was so excited to see Raymond later, she could hardly sit still. She was unbelievably attracted to him; she found this amusing, because they met in such a silly way. He’d blocked her exit from the coffee vendor lineup and made her spill everything, then he gave her a business card with a fake name on it. And yet, she was enthralled with him. Liz chuckled to herself and tried to focus on her work. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At five minutes to six, Red stepped up to Lizzie’s door and rang the doorbell. Several moments later, she opened the door and smiled at him. Red was stunned by her beauty; she was wearing a strapless black form-fitting dress, high heels, dramatic eye makeup and subtle lip colour—perfect for kissing. He was lost for words, especially as he seemed to be thinking with a body part other than his brain. 

“…_Wow._” Red said. 

Liz giggled and gave him a coy smile. She was aroused by Raymond’s subtle scented grooming products, and his fantastic suit. She wanted to put her hands on his chest and feel the soft, expensive grey shirt and dark blue jacket. He looked and smelled like a million bucks—which was probably close to what he spent on the suit and scent. 

“Thank you. You look _amazing_, too.” Liz said, thoroughly checking him out from head to toe and back up. 

“Thanks, Lizzie. Shall we?” He said, offering his arm. 

Liz took his arm and stepped outside, then she locked her door. Raymond escorted her into the backseat of the car, then he joined her. 

“I hope you like Italian food.” Red said. 

“I love it.” Liz said. 

“Wonderful. I made reservations for us at this really quiet, hidden gem of a restaurant. I think you’ll enjoy it.” He said. 

“Sounds great.” She said. 

Red noticed Lizzie was staring at him and smiling; she put her hand on his arm. 

“It’s so good to see you again. I like being with you.” Liz said fondly. 

“I’m very glad to hear that. It’s…_marvellous _to see you again, Lizzie.” Red said; she had no idea how marvellous it was. He had this special person back in his life at last, and now she was the woman of his dreams. 

“Oh, thanks!” She said giddily. 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly as he gazed at her. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Red got out and opened the door for Lizzie, then he escorted her inside; they were seated and given menus. 

“Would you like some wine?” Red asked Lizzie. 

“Sure. I’ll let you pick one.” She said. 

Liz watched Raymond expertly choose and order a wine she’d never heard of; she’d have to trust him on it. She was out of her depth with that. The food menu was more on her level, however, so she ordered the ravioli. Raymond ordered the gnocchi. 

“There’s a lower risk of spilling and splashing with gnocchi.” Red said wryly. 

“Good idea. We don’t need any more accidents.” Liz said humorously. 

“Exactly. Try the wine.” He said. 

Liz sipped it.

“Mm, that’s lovely.” She said. 

Red was pleased she liked it. They were served their food and they made small talk as they enjoyed their meal. When they were almost finished, their conversation turned to learning about each other.

“So, what made you want to go into profiling, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“Well, I’m fascinated by people and their behaviour. I’m good at reading people, and I wanted to put it to good use.” Liz said. 

Red smiled and affectionately studied Lizzie. It was hard to imagine what happened during the gap between the house fire when she was four and now. Sam obviously had a good influence on her and brought her up well. Lizzie had been shaped by her experiences, and her beautiful personality had developed. He was very much enamoured with her as a person, not to mention physically attracted to her. Liz felt warm and she blushed lightly under Raymond’s adoring gaze. 

“I think that’s impressive, and admirable.” Red said. 

“Thank you.” Liz said. 

She was curious about him, but she couldn’t exactly say ‘so, what made you want to be a criminal’, or ‘tell me more about your other personas that you have business cards for’. 

“Um…what do you like to do for fun?” Liz asked. 

“Hmm. I enjoy reading, listening to music, travelling and appreciating the finer things in life—I’m not a complete snob, though.” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“I don’t think you’re a snob. You’re cultured and refined. It’s sexy…” She said. 

“Oh really?” He said interestedly. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

After dinner, they left the restaurant and decided to go next door to a romantic wine bar where they could continue their conversation. Red ordered for them again, and Lizzie seemed impressed with his knowledge. They were sitting close to each other at a small table, so he reached over and gently took her hand. He studied her hand and lightly traced her palm. 

“That tickles…” Liz purred.

“Hm.” Red rumbled. 

Liz crossed her legs and brushed her shin against Raymond’s knee. Red delicately ran his fingertip over Lizzie’s scar. 

“We have something unusual in common, Lizzie…” Red said softly. 

“What’s that?” Liz probed. 

“We were both burned in a fire…” He said.

Red wouldn’t tell her any more than that; he didn’t want to ruin all of Sam’s hard work protecting Lizzie, nor the work of the doctor who erased her memory. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” She said. 

“No…my back is scarred, but nothing else.” He said. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you. It must have been awful. I don’t remember how I got my scar. I was really little when it happened.” She said. 

Red smiled gently as he recalled the sweet little girl version of Lizzie. He wished he could tell her more about it, and tell her how cute she was; how she’d clung to him, and how hard it was to leave her with Sam. Red grasped her hand and then kissed the back of it. It was a sweet, nostalgic gesture, but Lizzie took it as flirtation; she rubbed his leg with hers again, and he was enticed. He looked into her eyes and she appeared lustful and lovestruck. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

Liz was enveloped by Raymond’s lovely scent as she kissed his cheek; that, plus the feel of his clean-shaven skin against her lips aroused her. Her lips lingered on his cheek, then she gently pulled back and looked into his eyes. Raymond’s green eyes were very seductive. They were enchanting and held such strong affection for her, it was astounding. He was the most charming man she’d ever met. He leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek, then he moved along her jaw. 

“You smell delicious…” Red rumbled. 

Liz felt the warm tension of arousal in her lower abdomen and between her legs; she crossed her legs tighter, teasing herself the slight stimulation. 

“So do you.” Liz whispered.

She felt Raymond’s lips brush her earlobe, then he gently kissed her neck. She sighed shakily as she became even more aroused. Red was thrilled when he heard Lizzie sigh in pleasure; he kissed her bare shoulder, then he pulled back to look at her face. Her cheeks were rosy and her blue eyes were ablaze with lust. 

“Raymond.” Liz purred. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“This is our third date, if we count the coffee incident…” She said flirtatiously. 

Red smirked. 

“I thought we weren’t counting that.” He said. 

Lizzie put her hand on his lap and slid it to his inner thigh as she leaned closer. 

“I think we should count it…” She said softly, almost against his lips. 

Red was very hard and straining against his trousers at this point, and he was incredibly tempted. However, he wanted Lizzie to be sure; he couldn’t risk rushing into things because she was too precious to him. He didn’t know how he would cope if he lost her again, especially after this tantalizing start to a relationship. 

“We’re taking it slowly, sweetheart…” Red said quietly. 

Liz whined slightly. 

“I know, baby…I want you _very_ badly…I just want to do this the right way. No rushing.” He explained. 

“I know. But you turn me on a _lot_.” She said longingly. 

Liz giggled at Raymond’s surprised yet smug expression. She’d flattered him. 

“Thank you. You do that to me, too…” He said. 

“Can we kiss and touch each other?” She asked. 

“Absolutely.” He said. 

Liz giggled again, then she put her hand on Raymond’s cheek and kissed him. 

“Mmm you’re so sexy…” Liz purred. 

Red responded by capturing Lizzie’s mouth in a heated kiss. She moaned quietly, while her hand went down his neck and chest. She rubbed his chest with both hands as they kissed passionately. Liz finally got to feel his soft shirt and his warm, solid, manly chest underneath. She whimpered softly into the kiss and grasped his jacket collar. 

“Lizzie…let’s head back to your house—just so we’re not banned from this place for public indecency.” Red said wryly. 

Liz laughed. 

“Okay.” Liz agreed. 

They got up and left the wine bar; the chauffeur was in the car out front, waiting. Red and Lizzie got into the backseat together and he asked the chauffeur to go to her house. 

“Are you gonna stay for a while?” Liz asked hopefully. 

Red hesitated; he knew he and Lizzie couldn’t keep their hands off each other in public and it would probably be even worse in private. He might give in to temptation. He studied her beautiful face and big hopeful blue eyes. 

“Yes, for a while…” Red agreed. 

Lizzie’s face lit up and she smiled happily. 

“Good. I don’t want the evening to end yet. I love spending time with you.” She said. 

Red smiled. 

“I love spending time with you, too.” He said. 

Lizzie timidly reached for his hand, so he took her hand and held it. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz unlocked her front door and went inside with Raymond, then she closed and locked it. She took her high heels off and he smiled affectionately as she became a little shorter. She chuckled and tilted her face up slightly to kiss him, then they walked further into the house.

“Can I get you anything?” Liz asked. 

“No thanks, Lizzie, I’m fine.” Red said. 

He surveyed the surroundings and enjoyed getting a feel for what Lizzie lived like. She had good taste in decor, and her home was neat except for a few piles of papers and books on criminals and psychology. Lizzie led him into the living room and they sat on the sofa together. He watched her let her hair down; she put the clip on the coffee table and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned towards him and crossed her legs. She was just smiling at him and looking extremely seductive. He felt a little nervous.

“So…” Red began. 

“Mm?” Liz responded, smiling flirtatiously. 

“…I forgot what I was going to say.” He said wryly. 

Liz giggled delightedly; she was pleased she was having such a strong effect on him. 

“Take your jacket and shoes off…get more comfy.” Liz said. 

Red hesitated, but then he did as she suggested. Liz was staring at Raymond in his shirt, trying to get a better idea of what he looked like under his clothes. 

“I love your shirt.” Liz said as she rubbed his bicep; she was now getting a better idea of what he’d look like—and feel like—shirtless. 

“Thanks. It’s very soft. I chose to wear it tonight because I thought you might like it.” Red said softly. 

“That’s sweet.” She said. 

They smiled at each other, then Red looked down and lustfully studied Lizzie’s legs. She moved a bit closer, then she lifted her knee and subtly rubbed her inner thigh on his leg.

“…It drives me crazy when you do that.” Red said quietly; her flirtatious leg-rubbing had made him hard in the wine bar and it was happening again. 

“Good.” Liz said softly. 

Red gave her a slightly stern look for being naughty, and she giggled. 

“Do you want to count this as our third date, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

“Lizzie…” Red said, feeling very tempted. 

Liz waited and watched him raptly. He finally spoke after several moments.

“I don’t want our relationship to just be about sex.” He said. 

“It won’t be. We have a cute meeting story, and there’s chemistry between us. I wanna keep seeing you.” She said. 

Liz noticed Raymond needed a little more convincing; he was surprisingly vulnerable right now. She grasped his hand and looked into his eyes. 

“You’re not going to lose me once we sleep together. Quite the opposite, actually.” She said earnestly. 

Lizzie definitely had a knack for reading people. She picked up on his worries about having a brief, shallow encounter and then losing her when the novelty wore off for her. She put her hand on his cheek. 

“There’s more to this relationship than sex. Although, I’d be happy if sex was a big part of it.” Liz said, then she chuckled. 

Red chuckled, too; he would also be happy with that. He just wanted to have an actual relationship with Lizzie and not merely a hookup. He leaned closer and gently kissed her for several moments. Liz was thrilled; Raymond was at ease again and expressing his attraction to her. He looked deeply into her eyes. 

“This is a lovely third date…” Red said quietly, having made his decision. 

Liz nearly squealed in excitement; Raymond agreed to go further tonight. 

“Mmm. Yeah, it is.” Liz purred, then she kissed him. 

Liz leaned closer to Raymond as they kissed more passionately; she felt his tongue gently slip between her lips, so she opened her mouth. She was becoming intensely aroused by his skillful, erotic kissing. She moaned quietly and caressed his chest, then her hand went down to rest on his belt. Red was craving Lizzie’s touch; her hand was tantalizingly close to where he wanted it. She breathed heavier and put her mouth to his ear. 

“I’m _very_ naughty.” Liz said quietly. 

“Oh?” Red responded, intrigued. 

“Yeah…I’m not wearing any panties.” She said in his ear. 

“Mm…you _are_ naughty.” He said, suddenly wanting to put his hand up her dress. 

Red refrained, however, and continued being a gentleman. Lizzie had other ideas; she took his hand and put it between her thighs, then she pulled it closer, encouraging him to touch her. Red’s erection throbbed and he sighed with pleasure as his fingers came up against her warm, moist intimate flesh. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

Red gently pressed his fingers against her, and she gave a sexy little moan in response; she also opened her legs wider. Liz was quivering and breathing heavier with arousal. Raymond’s touch was perfect, and she wanted more. She ground her hips and pushed subtly against his hand. 

“Raymond…let’s go in the bedroom…” Liz breathed. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

He didn’t want to take his hand away from her, but he reluctantly did. Lizzie got up from the sofa, so he stood up, too. She took his hand and guided him down the hallway, into the bedroom. She turned the lamp on and then gave him a flirtatious smile as she stepped closer. 

“Let’s start with you, since I’m close to being naked already.” Liz said, smirking. 

Red chuckled. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Lizzie began unbuttoning his shirt, so he undid his belt and trousers. As she worked her way down, he untucked the shirt and let her finish undoing it. He took his shirt off and she eagerly surveyed him in his undershirt, which he quickly removed. She excitedly put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Liz was thrilled to see and feel Raymond’s bare chest. She whimpered excitedly as his tongue gently moved in and out of her mouth. She reluctantly stopped the kiss so they could get naked. Liz reached back and unzipped her strapless dress, then she pulled it down over her breasts. She took off her strapless bra and tossed it on the floor; Raymond lustfully gazed at her bare breasts, and his eyes lowered as her dress went down. She pushed the dress further until it dropped to her feet, then she stepped out of it, completely naked. 

Red adoringly surveyed Lizzie’s beautiful body; he couldn’t believe he was seeing her naked, but it was glorious. She gave him a seductive and expectant look, and he didn’t want to delay things any longer, so he pulled his boxer briefs and trousers down at the same time. He took them off, and his socks, then he stood and looked at Lizzie again; she was blushing lightly and staring at his erection. She stepped closer and searched his eyes for permission to touch it; he gently guided her hand up along the underside of his shaft. Liz breathed heavier and she felt herself becoming very wet in anticipation. She slowly glided her hand up Raymond’s silky, warm, big cock. She’d never been more aroused. She curled her fingers around it and stroked over the tip, making him sigh with pleasure. 

Red was craving Lizzie urgently, but he wanted to take his time, so he kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder. He then bent down to cup and kiss her breast. He heard her moan softly, then she breathed heavily as he lightly rubbed her nipple with his tongue. Red lovingly massaged that breast while he kissed and licked the other. He felt her hand go over his head and the back of his neck. He slowly kissed his way back to her lips, then he held her waist and pulled her closer. She made the sweetest little whimper when his erection rubbed against her abdomen. Lizzie’s arms wrapped around his neck, so he groped her butt and hoisted her up; she put her legs around him and he carried her over to the bed. He carefully laid Lizzie down on the bed and she spread her legs wider for him. 

“Mmm Lizzie…” Red rumbled as he looked down between her legs. 

She moaned and writhed longingly. He got on top of her, gazing into her eyes as she blushed. Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a heated kiss and she lifted her hips up to try and rub against him. Liz whimpered as she felt Raymond’s erection lightly touch her sensitive flesh. She was so incredibly aroused, she impatiently grasped his sides and pulled him closer. He pressed directly against her clit, and she almost climaxed already. 

“Oh, Raymond…” Liz purred. 

Red moaned quietly and closed his eyes as he pressed and rubbed against Lizzie’s soft, delicate folds. She trembled under him and they both breathed heavier. 

“Baby…I brought a couple of condoms…” Red said. 

While Liz was pleased Raymond had anticipated or planned for this, she was on the pill and she desperately wanted to feel him without a condom. 

“No…Let’s do it like this. I’m on the pill.” Liz implored as she ground her hips against him. 

Red didn’t need any more persuading; Lizzie was humping him urgently, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to feel her surrounding his cock. He lifted up and guided his tip between her inner lips; she was soaking wet and slippery. He gently nudged her opening and slipped inside. They both moaned softly as he entered her; it felt exquisite. Liz breathed heavily and momentarily closed her eyes in bliss as Raymond slid deeper into her. They looked at each other as he slowly rocked with her, gradually going all the way in. 

“Is that good, baby?” Red rumbled. 

“Oh god yes.” Liz breathed. 

Raymond smirked very slightly at her response, then he kissed her as he slowly pulled back. He pushed forward again and began thrusting at a slow but steady pace. She felt him put more weight on her and nuzzle her cheek, so she wrapped her legs around him. She put her hands on his back, feeling his scars for the first time. Liz noticed Raymond tensed up a little, and she didn’t want him to be self-conscious, so she grasped his shoulders and began eagerly meeting his thrusts. Red was only self-conscious for a moment, as Lizzie clearly wasn’t bothered by his scars. She was enthusiastically humping him again. He focused on how unbelievably wet she was; her silky wet walls were slipping over his cock. Red thrust faster and Lizzie mewled in pleasure; she tensed up and became even tighter around him. 

Liz felt Raymond’s cock gliding against her walls with the perfect amount of friction, and he was rubbing her g-spot, which made her thighs quiver. She was in ecstasy; no other man gave her this much pleasure. He thrust faster and she was getting almost constant friction and stimulation. They were sweaty and becoming frantic. She reached up and grabbed the headboard, then she held her legs out to the sides. 

“Mm! Faster!” Liz panted. 

Red grabbed the headboard, too, and used it as leverage to thrust very quickly. Lizzie was mewling, higher and higher in pitch as she got closer. Her walls were tightly pumping his cock as he fucked her hard and fast. 

“Oh _yes_! Raymond!” Liz mewled. 

Liz saw stars and cried out in ecstasy as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm; she felt Raymond squeezing into her as he thrust several more times, then he groaned and stayed still as he came. Red spurted repeatedly into Lizzie as she undulated on his cock. He was in intense pleasure for what seemed like a long time as he emptied inside her, then he eventually relaxed. Liz felt herself still clamping down on Raymond with the aftershocks of her orgasm; she loved the sensation, especially as she became extra slippery inside from his semen. She moaned and smiled gently in gratification. Liz let her legs fall open on the bed and she let go of the headboard as she slumped relaxedly. Raymond pulled back to look at her and he smiled. 

“My goodness…_Lizzie_…I’m lost for words.” Red said, gazing at her. 

“Me too.” She giggled. 

He kissed her and caressed her head as his fingers went into her hair. She moaned quietly into the kiss, and massaged his shoulders and upper back. Red felt Lizzie grinding her hips subtly; she wanted more. He moved in and out a little bit, then he slipped out of her and rubbed up and down on her clit. She gasped and shuddered with pleasure; several moments later, she orgasmed beneath him once again. He was immensely gratified. Liz came down from her climax, then she jumped from the intense stimulation as Raymond moved slightly. He smirked and kissed her. 

“You’re adorable.” Red said quietly as he lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. 

“Thanks. You are, too.” Liz said, smiling happily. 

Red chuckled and kissed her again. 

“Raymond…” Liz purred. 

“Hm?” Red responded dazedly. 

“I’m definitely keeping you. You’re my boyfriend.” She said, trapping him with her legs. 

Red laughed. 

“Wonderful.” Red said softly. 

Lizzie put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. 

“It _is_ wonderful.” Liz said earnestly. 

Liz wondered why Raymond had been so worried about not building a proper relationship with her, or losing her after they hooked up. She supposed he was just being sweet and gentlemanly. He had no cause for concern; she knew he was a keeper before they had sex, and the sex just brought them closer together. Red was very relieved and happy; Lizzie was going to be with him, and he wouldn’t lose her again. They were both smiling now as they looked at each other. Red kissed Lizzie again, then she released him. She put her feet back down on the bed, so he gently got off her and laid down beside her. 

“Stay with me tonight.” Liz said, snuggling up to Raymond. 

“I will, sweetheart.” Red said quietly as he put his arms around her. 

“Okay, good. And in the morning, I’ll make breakfast for us. Although, I might want to have sex again before breakfast. I love morning sex. Do you like morning sex?” She said. 

“I love it.” He said, smirking. 

Liz giggled and hugged him. 

“Good.” She said. 

She sighed contentedly as she rested against Raymond’s shoulder. She lightly rubbed his chest and tickled her palm with his chest hair. Red was amused when Lizzie giggled slightly. He kissed her on the head. They both closed their eyes and relaxed further. Their breathing slowed and they eventually drifted off to sleep for the night. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Red woke up in the morning and he smiled as he recalled where he was and what happened last night. He looked over at Lizzie, who was sprawled on her tummy, sleeping next to him. She stirred slightly and took a deep breath, so she seemed to be waking up. He couldn’t resist touching her. Liz was waking up when she felt a warm hand gently travelling down her back. She hummed softly in pleasure, and she smiled as she turned her face to look at Raymond.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“Hi, Raymond.” Liz said with a shy smile. 

Red smiled as he lightly rubbed up and down Lizzie’s back. When his hand went down her spine again, she arched her back and stuck her butt up.

“Mm. You like that?” He said quietly. 

“Yeah. It feels good…” She purred seductively, arching her back once more. 

Red remembered Lizzie’s comment about morning sex, and he could see how lustful her expression was. Her butt rose up again in a longing fashion, so he ran his hand down her butt cheek, then underneath her pelvis. She moaned quietly as he stroked her pubic hair and sensitive flesh. Red became fully erect as he caressed Lizzie between her thighs. She made the cutest little impatient grunt as she pushed against his hand, craving more stimulation. Liz was extremely aroused; she was thrilled when Raymond moved closer and got on top of her. She felt his warm body against her back and she eagerly stuck her butt up as he mounted her. He put his mouth to her ear. 

“Do you want me inside you, baby?” Red asked seductively. 

Liz breathed heavier as Raymond’s sexy voice went into her ear. She also felt his tip barely touch her moist folds, making her crave him even more. She arched her back and closed her eyes in pleasure. 

“Mmm _yes_.” Liz moaned breathily. 

She felt Raymond’s breath on the back of her neck, and she got goosebumps. His tip rubbed her inner lips, making them open for him, and they both moaned when the head of his cock slipped inside her. Liz felt Raymond gently moving in and out, gradually stretching her and going deeper as he became coated with her wetness. He filled her perfectly, and she loved how he waited for her to adjust when he was all the way in. He kissed into her hair, then he kissed her shoulder. Red was lost in the moment, being deep inside Lizzie and planting soft kisses on her body. He then heard a subtle, quiet whine of impatience and he felt her move under him, attempting to make him go in and out. She was very ready; he pulled back and then thrust into her, making her moan. 

“_Raymond_…” Liz purred. 

“Mm…” Red rumbled. 

They both grasped the bed, and their hands touched as Red began thrusting gently but steadily. He watched Lizzie’s face while he made love to her, and he was thrilled to see her close her eyes in pleasure. The cheek facing him flushed a pretty pink. He thrust on a downward angle as he went in, and Lizzie let out a sexy breathy moan; she clutched the bed tighter and trembled beneath him. From her response and the angle, he could tell he was hitting her g-spot. Liz was in ecstasy as Raymond put more weight on her, causing even more pleasurable sensations. She was getting slight pressure on her clit as she was pressed against the bed, and he kept going over her g-spot with the head of his cock. It also turned her on that he was in charge, in this almost primal position. 

Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s quiet whimpering; he felt her body quivering, and her slick walls tightened on him. He continued thrusting at this angle and intensity, because Lizzie clearly loved it. She suddenly tensed up and mewled in pleasure as she orgasmed. He was thrilled. He watched and felt her go through the waves of pleasure, and he slowed down. Liz caught her breath for a moment, and she wanted more. She wanted to orgasm again and make Raymond come. 

“Keep going.” Liz urged. 

“Alright, baby.” Red said breathily. 

Red resumed his steady thrusts, and Lizzie was even tighter and wetter now. He was enraptured by the feel of her gliding over his cock, squeezing tightly. Liz became more aroused as Raymond breathed heavier and thrust faster. She’d give anything to have a view of this from above, with him naked, mounting her and working his muscles. The thought made her gush with wetness, and they could hear some wet sounds. 

“Mmm you’re so wet, Lizzie.” Red moaned quietly. 

“Yes!” Liz breathed. 

Liz felt Raymond thrust harder and faster, so she reached up and braced herself against the headboard. She was rapidly heading for another climax, and she could tell he was getting close, too. Red wasn’t sure if he’d last long enough to give Lizzie a second orgasm; she was tensing up and pumping his cock tightly, which felt exquisite. Liz was very tense and getting intense pleasure; she felt relentless lubricated friction from Raymond’s thrusting. He was stimulating her g-spot almost constantly. She became breathless and she shut her eyes tight; she kept whimpering. Red looked at Lizzie and if he didn’t know better, he’d think she was in pain. He _did _know better, however; he could tell she was in complete ecstasy. This pushed him closer. 

“…Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said breathlessly. 

“Ohh! Yes!” Liz mewled. 

The headboard was tapping the wall, which Liz would find amusing if she weren’t so focused. She was on the verge of climaxing when Raymond groaned and lost his rhythm as he came. He paused for several moments, then he thrust again for her. She was thrilled by the slippery sensation from his semen, and this made her orgasm. Red was immensely gratified that Lizzie reached her second orgasm, and he relished the muffled cry she gave as she put her face in the pillow. She was tense and writhing slightly for several moments, then she moaned and relaxed under him. She turned her face to the side again.

“Oh my _god_.” Liz said, feeling awestruck. 

“I agree.” Red said, catching his breath. 

He kissed her warm flushed cheek, then he gently got off her. He smirked when he noticed Lizzie wasn’t moving yet; she was still tiredly recovering with a big smile on her face. She eventually got out of bed and went to the bathroom, then she appeared in the bedroom doorway, naked. Red appreciatively surveyed her body. 

“Wanna have a quick shower with me? Then I’ll make French toast.” Liz said, smiling. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Red said, getting out of bed. 

Lizzie continued smiling happily as she led him into the bathroom. She started up the shower and they got in together. Red adored the way Lizzie surveyed his body in a shy, giddy manner. She obviously liked what she saw. They kept glancing and smiling at each other throughout the shower, then they got out and dried off. When they left the bathroom, Red followed Lizzie into the bedroom, where she threw on a nightshirt. He watched her reach into her closet and pull out a black silk robe. She grinned as she brought it to him. 

“You can wear this. You’ll look sexy.” Liz said giddily. 

“Oh, thank you. It’s a little short...” Red said amusedly. 

Liz laughed as Raymond put the robe on, but he _did_ look sexy in it, even if it was short and somewhat feminine. 

“Come on, let’s have breakfast.” She said, leading him into the kitchen. 

She then ushered Raymond over to the dining table.

“Have a seat here. You can watch me make my special French toast.” Liz said. 

“Alright, thanks. I look forward to it. What makes it special?” Red said. 

Lizzie took her head out of the fridge and glanced at him. 

“It’s made with cinnamon…and love…” She said, shyly avoiding looking at him as she put the eggs on the counter. 

Red was taken aback for a moment. 

Liz was startled when she suddenly felt Raymond’s arms around her waist from behind. 

“Oh, you startled me!” Liz said, chuckling. 

He kissed her on the head. 

“I was intrigued by the special ingredients…how much love do you put in?” Red said softly. 

Lizzie turned around and gazed at him with admiring eyes. 

“A _lot_.” She said. 

“Hm. I like the sound of that.” He said. 

Lizzie beamed happily at him, then she kissed him. 

“I suppose you could help, if you really want to.” She said. 

“I’d love to.” He said. 

“Okay, thanks. Umm let’s see…you could get the coffeemaker going. My coffee’s in that cupboard.” She said, gesturing. 

Red smiled and nodded, then he set about his task. He continued smiling as he watched Lizzie; he discovered cute mannerisms he hadn’t seen yet. She wiggled her butt while browsing the fridge, hummed very quietly while waiting for the French toast to be done on both sides, and she paused to smell the cinnamon—twice—before sprinkling it on the toast. When it was all ready, they sat at the table together and took bites of the French toast. 

“Mmm. The cinnamon adds a nice touch, Lizzie. And I can really feel the love.” Red said, smirking. 

“Thanks! I’m glad.” Liz said happily, then she reached over and grasped his hand. 

Red rubbed Lizzie’s knuckles as they held hands for a few moments, then they went back to eating breakfast. Afterwards, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and she gave him a spare toothbrush. They washed up and then Lizzie looked coy. 

“Would you…like to stay for a while longer? Or…come back tonight?” Liz asked hopefully. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Which would be better for you? Do you have work to do?” Red said. 

“I should work on some profiling stuff today, but you could stay if you want.” She said. 

Red thought Lizzie looked guilty, like she was naughtily trying to avoid doing her work. He tilted his head and studied her for a moment, then he smirked. 

“How about I get dressed and go home, leaving you to get your work done, then I’ll come back later?” Red suggested. 

“Hmm. Okay.” Liz said reluctantly; she didn’t really want him to leave. 

“How about six? I’ll bring Chinese takeout.” He said. 

“Aww that sounds perfect. Thank you.” She said, then she hugged him. 

Liz was enjoying being pressed against Raymond as he wore nothing but the silk robe. She lost track of time as she nuzzled her cheek against his collarbone and kissed his neck. She sighed contentedly. A few moments later, she heard and felt him chuckle. 

“Lizzie…you have work to do.” He reminded her. 

She reluctantly pulled away. 

“Yeah.” She sighed sulkily. 

Liz followed Raymond into the bedroom, where he took the robe off and began putting his clothes back on. She sat on the bed and watched him; she was staring at him, and she blushed lightly when he noticed. He just smiled at her and finished dressing. Red texted his chauffeur to have the car ready.

“Well, I’ll be off now, sweetheart. I’ll see you at six.” Red said softly. 

He didn’t really want to leave, and Lizzie certainly didn’t want him to leave, but he had to. He leaned in and gave her a long kiss goodbye, then she walked him to the front door. Liz grabbed Raymond’s jacket collar and kissed him passionately. She couldn’t get enough kisses. 

“Mm.” Red responded. 

After about a minute of making out, Red gently pulled back. 

“Baby…I’m never going to leave if you keep this up.” He said breathily. 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” She said flirtatiously. 

“I _know_ you wouldn’t, you naughty minx. Get to work.” He said humorously. 

Lizzie giggled and she let him step outside. 

“See you later, Raymond.” She said affectionately. 

“See you later, Lizzie.” He said, smiling. 

Liz watched Raymond get into the car, then they waved at each other and the car drove off. She went inside and locked the door, then she tried to get into work mode, but it was very difficult. Her mind kept wandering back to last night, and this morning, and how amazing Raymond was. She realized she’d been staring at the computer screen for probably a minute or so, just daydreaming. She snapped out of it and started typing. 

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Red arrived at Lizzie’s at exactly six o’clock, carrying Chinese takeout bags. He knocked and she answered right away, smiling happily at him.

“Hi! Come in.” Liz said. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Red said, stepping inside. 

Lizzie closed and locked the door, then they went to the dining table together. She’d already set the table. 

“How was your day?” Red asked. 

Lizzie excitedly stepped closer and kissed him before responding. 

“Good. I got my work done and submitted it to my supervisor. How was your day?” Liz said, with her arms around his neck. 

“Productive.” Red said. 

Liz smirked amusedly at the lack of elaboration, but she knew better than to delve deeper into his business. 

“Okay…that’s good. What did you get for supper?” She said. 

Red took the Chinese food containers out of the bags and described each one. 

“Awesome. I love all those dishes.” Liz said. 

“Excellent!” Red said. 

They chuckled and sat down to eat. They thoroughly enjoyed their meal, then Liz put the leftovers in the fridge and made some tea. 

“Do you want to watch a show with me?” Liz asked. 

“Sure, that sounds nice.” Red said. 

“Okay, let’s go in the living room.” She said. 

Red nodded and followed Lizzie into the living room, where they sat close beside each other on the sofa. They sipped their tea and watched a makeover show that Liz enjoyed. The person getting the makeover was now dressed in a bold red top. 

_“Red is dangerous, lustful and powerful.”_ The stylist on the show explained. 

Red chuckled and Lizzie looked at him. 

“…It’s just that my nickname is Red…” He said.

“Ooh. I know you’re lustful…and you seem powerful. Are you dangerous?” Liz said flirtatiously. 

There was a long pause. 

“I can be. But never to you, Lizzie.” Red admitted. 

Liz wondered just how dangerous Raymond was, and in what way, but once again she decided to stay away from that area of his life. 

“Well, that’s comforting.” She said somewhat sarcastically, then they both laughed. 

Red smirked while Lizzie studied him for several moments. 

“It’s kinda hot, actually.” She said. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You, being a mysterious bad boy type…” She said. 

Red raised his eyebrows; Lizzie surprised him. 

“Really?” He asked, intrigued. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Red pondered Lizzie for a moment. 

“…Just out of curiosity, do you think the ‘bad boys’ you profile are sexy?” Red asked. 

“Hell no! And I’m normally completely opposed to criminals, bad boys, and all that. There’s just something about you…you seem kinda sweet and comforting…” Liz said. 

Red guessed that either she was picking up on the fact that he adored her, or she unconsciously recognized him from when she was little. He smiled warmly at her. 

“Well, as I said, I’m harmless when it comes to you, Lizzie. You turn me into a teddy bear or something…” Red said wryly. 

Liz laughed. 

“You’re much sexier than a teddy bear.” She said. 

“Oh, thanks. That’s a very low bar…pretty much _anything_ is sexier than a teddy bear.” He said teasingly. 

She cracked up laughing and slapped his arm. 

“No, you’re extremely sexy. I’m just saying, even though you’re sweet and cuddly, you have this sexy edge to you, unlike a teddy bear.” She explained. 

Red gave her a smirk and an unconvinced look, still teasing her. 

“Sure. Thanks, Lizzie.” He said sarcastically. 

Lizzie became serious and straddled his lap, then she softly caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. 

“You _know_ how much you turn me on, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“Yes, I know, baby. I was only joking.” Red said. 

“Good.” She said, then she gently kissed him. 

Liz giggled when Raymond leaned back and smiled contentedly, like he’d be happy to have her on his lap all night. She put her hands on his cheeks and revelled in his smooth, clean shaven skin, then she kissed him again. She gazed deeply into his lovely green eyes. 

“I missed you today while I was working.” Liz said softly. 

“Is that so?” Red said quietly. 

“Mhmm.” She confirmed, then she kissed him. 

“I missed you, too.” He said. 

Red quickly captured Lizzie’s mouth, surprising her. She giggled slightly into the kiss, then she hummed her pleasure. He grasped her adorable butt and pulled her against the growing bulge in his trousers. 

“Mm.” Liz whimpered as she pressed against his hardness. 

“You know how much you turn me on, right Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” She purred, rubbing herself on him. 

“You can feel it…” He rumbled. 

“Mmm. Yes.” She said softly. 

Liz could feel that Raymond was very hard now, and it felt amazing to rub herself up and down against his erection, even through their clothes. Red felt Lizzie get into a steady rhythm, and she was concentrating. He thought she was going to continue dry humping him until she climaxed, but then she lifted up and urgently undid his belt. 

“Can we do it here?” Liz asked breathily. 

“Absolutely.” Red said eagerly. 

Liz smirked as she got up from Raymond’s lap; she took her jeans and panties off while he pulled his trousers and boxer briefs down to get them out of the way. He leaned back again, and she lustfully eyed his cock. She quickly straddled him again, and this time, they gently rubbed together skin on skin. Liz moaned and became more aroused; she kissed Raymond passionately, still humping him, then she lifted up. She reached down and grasped his member, then positioned his tip at her inner lips. She rubbed herself on the head of his cock, and her inner lips parted, making him slip against her wet opening. Liz breathed shakily as she pressed down onto him. She felt him enter her, so she put both hands on his shoulders and gradually lowered herself to take him deeper. Red breathed heavier and closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie’s warm, tight wetness slowly enveloped his cock. She gently moved up and down, making sweet quiet whimpers. He felt her becoming more slippery, and she began sinking down onto him more fully, so he held her hips and thrust into her. Lizzie mewled in pleasure; she clutched his shoulders and shirt tighter. 

“Mm! Raymond…” Liz mewled softly. 

“Yeah, baby…you like that?” Red said lustfully as he glided in and out of her.

“_Yes_…” She breathed. 

Lizzie arched and leaned back a bit, and he wanted to see her breasts, so he lifted her t-shirt up. She paused and took it off, then she quickly took her bra off and tossed it aside. Liz enjoyed the way Raymond rumbled approvingly and gazed at her bare breasts. He cupped them with his hands, then he bucked his hips to get moving again. She took control of their movements again and rode him harder while he massaged her breasts. Red was thrilled by having Lizzie’s breasts in his face as she moved up and down. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red sighed in bliss. 

She mewled softly in response, then she whimpered when he held her by the waist and moved her faster. Liz was so aroused and so wet, she could feel every inch of Raymond’s cock gliding against her walls perfectly, including her g-spot. She became breathless and tense, and her thighs quivered. Raymond was pulling and lifting her very quickly, so she was bouncing on him and giving him quite a show of her breasts. Red was enraptured as Lizzie moaned loudly and orgasmed on him; he watched her tense up and writhe, with a look of ecstasy on her face. He looked at her breasts and felt her slippery walls tugging at him as he was thrusting. Red groaned breathily as he came, spurting strongly into Lizzie while she still rode the waves of her climax. He throbbed against her tight walls as he emptied into her, then they went still and relaxed. 

Liz slumped forward slightly and nuzzled her face against Raymond’s. They breathed in each other’s ears as they rested cheek to cheek, then she kissed him. 

“You’re amazing.” Liz whispered. 

“So are you.” Red said breathily. 

They kissed again. 

Red was amused because Lizzie showed no signs of getting off his lap anytime soon. He smirked and hugged her as she rested on him again. 

“Can we just stay like this all night?” Liz said dreamily. 

“We could, but I think my neck would get sore.” Red said humorously. 

Lizzie giggled and she finally lifted up off his lap. Red smirked as he watched her walk to the bathroom wearing nothing but socks. He pulled up his pants and underwear and made himself presentable again. When Lizzie came back, she put her clothes back on and slumped against him on the sofa. She sighed relaxedly and lowered down to rest her head on his lap. 

“We missed half of your show.” Red said amusedly. 

“It was worth it.” Liz said happily. 

“It certainly was.” He agreed. 

Liz was cozy, but she wanted to be held by Raymond, so she sat up and snuggled against him. 

“Hold me while we lay down together.” She said softly. 

“Alright, baby. Come here.” He said. 

Red got comfy on the sofa and Lizzie laid half on top of him; he put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. He then pulled the blanket down onto her. 

“That’s better.” Liz murmured sleepily. 

“Mm.” Red responded quietly, rubbing her back. 

They soon dozed off with the TV still on. Red woke up when Lizzie stretched and tossed the blanket off. 

“Are you okay?” Red asked. 

“I’m hot now. You’re like a heater.” Liz said, giggling.

“Oh. Yes, it’s warm in here now. We should probably take our clothes off.” He said. 

Liz laughed delightedly. 

“Good idea. Let’s get naked and go to bed.” She said, smirking. 

Red smirked; he liked the sound of that. They got off the sofa, turned the TV and lights off, then they went into Lizzie’s bedroom. She turned the lamp on and they undressed; she even took her socks off this time, he noted amusedly. Liz got into bed and waited eagerly for Raymond to join her; she pulled the blankets up and watched him take his boxer briefs and socks off. She stared appreciatively at him; she could never resist staring. He slid into bed, under the covers, and they faced each other. 

“Raymond…” Liz began. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red said. 

“Um…you said you can be dangerous…” She said. 

“I thought we weren’t going there.” He said, smirking. 

“I just want to know if you’re in danger. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” She said. 

Red lightly caressed Lizzie’s cheek and looked into her big blue eyes. She looked like the frightened child he rescued. 

“No, Lizzie. I can look after myself. Besides, I’m kind of the…’top dog’ in many areas and situations.” Red confided. 

“Oh…” Liz said; she was surprised that such a sweet man could be the boss of whatever and whoever he dealt with. She was also slightly turned on by his power, which was unexpected. She blushed a little. 

Red noticed Lizzie was blushing, so he softly rubbed her cheek where the pink was.

“How come you look shy? Did I frighten you?” Red asked quietly. 

Lizzie gently shook her head against the pillow. 

“No…I just found myself feeling...I dunno…” Liz said, not wanting to admit how impressed she was. 

Lizzie avoided eye contact and looked adorably coy; Red leaned closer and gently kissed her face, between the apple of her warm cheek and the bridge of her nose. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked quietly. 

“…I feel a bit silly, because I’m an FBI agent, and yet I was impressed when you said that…” She said embarrassedly. 

“You don’t have to feel silly. As you said earlier, it’s not like you get turned on by criminality. Just _me_. I do things to you…” Red said, smirking. 

“You do!” Liz giggled. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” He asked soothingly as he moved closer.

“No.” She said softly. 

Liz was enveloped by Raymond’s warmth as he embraced her. She hummed contentedly. 

“I’m so cozy.” Liz murmured. 

“That’s good, sweetheart. I am, too. We should turn the lamp off.” Red said. 

Liz groaned, not wanting to part from Raymond, but she eventually reached over and turned it off, then she snuggled up to him again. 

“Night, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

“Night, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Red woke up and stretched, then he looked over at Lizzie; she was sleeping on her side, facing away from him. He surveyed her hair, her back, the curve of her waist and hip, her butt. The blankets were down to her thighs. Red moved closer and put his arm around her waist; he spooned her, and she hummed softly. Liz woke up gently to the feel of Raymond’s warm naked body pressing against her from behind. That was the best way to wake up. She began smiling.

“Good morning, Raymond.” Liz said quietly. 

“Morning, sweetheart.” Red said, hugging her tightly. 

“You’re so warm!” She said happily. 

“Are you cold? Here, let me fix it.” He said, pulling the blankets up over them.

He pulled the blankets up to cover Lizzie’s shoulder, then he held her tightly again. 

“Ohh that’s so nice.” She said. 

Lizzie got a chill and shivered momentarily against him, then she relaxed. 

“I’ll keep you warm.” He said softly. 

“You’re the best.” She murmured. 

Red chuckled quietly, then Lizzie’s alarm was going off; she groaned and immediately turned it off. 

“Do you have to work today, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“No, I just didn’t want to sleep in too much. I want to spend the whole day with you…if you’re free.” Liz said, turning around to face him. 

"I’m free.” He said, smiling; he had crews of underlings to take care of business for him.

Lizzie smiled happily at him. 

“In fact…” He began. 

She gave him an expectant look. 

“If _you’re_ available…I’d like to spend my whole life with you.” He said. 

Liz was stunned for a moment, then she giggled and kissed Raymond. 

“I’m available!” She said excitedly as she nearly pounced on him. 

He rolled onto his back and she landed on top of him. She straddled him and kissed him again. 

“Now, how is this going to work?” Liz said, contemplatively. 

“Uh…” Red responded, not knowing what she was referring to; she certainly knew how to be on top. 

Liz realized how that sounded, and she laughed. 

“I mean the logistics of our relationship, with our…very different worlds.” She said. 

“Oh. Well, I can run my business remotely and you can carry on with your career. No big deal.” He said confidently. 

She leaned forward and kissed him again. 

“Okay, but you’ll have to meet my dad at some point. I can’t keep you a dirty little secret forever.” She said, smirking. 

“…Are you _sure_? Dirty secrets are fun.” He said. 

“I’m sure.” She said. 

Red dreaded seeing Sam again and ruining the pretense of his relationship with Lizzie. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her their intertwined past. 

“…Very well. I’m sure I can win him over.” He said lightheartedly, although he was terrified. 

She giggled and planted kisses all over his face. He laughed and pushed her hair back out of both of their faces, then they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re absolutely certain you want to be with me always?” Red said. 

“_Yes_. I’ve never been this happy, or comfortable with someone. I’ve never felt this chemistry.” Liz said earnestly. 

“Same here. I never believed in fate before, but now, I’m not so sure. We’re a perfect fit.” He said. 

Liz smirked flirtatiously and rubbed herself against his manhood. 

“We sure are.” She said, full of innuendo. 

“Naughty girl. I didn’t mean it that way.” He said, smirking. 

“I know…but it’s true. We fit perfectly together…” She said, now humping him and making him harder. 

“Mm…yes…” He said breathily. 

Liz leaned forward with her hands on either side of Raymond’s head; she brushed her lips against his cheek and nuzzled his neck. 

“I’m so in love with you…” Liz whispered. 

“Oh, Lizzie…I’m in love with you too.” Red said softly. 

He rubbed her back and felt her flexing under his hands as she ground her hips. Liz continued humping Raymond, rubbing her clit against his smooth hard cock, until she was craving him inside. 

“Do you wanna do it, Raymond?” Liz purred. 

“_God_ yes.” Red said emphatically, which made her smirk and giggle slightly. 

Lizzie lifted up to position him at her opening, then she slowly pressed herself down onto him. The head of his cock slipped inside her, and they both moaned. She gently moved up and down, going further each time until he filled her. Liz breathed heavier as she started riding Raymond; they had intense, lustful eye contact as they began moving together. She blushed under his gaze, but she loved the way he was looking at her. She brought herself more upright and guided his hands to cup her breasts. Liz encouraged Raymond to massage them while she quickened their pace. She whimpered as she felt his caress along with his cock gliding quickly in and out, rubbing her sensitive walls. She mewled softly when he teased her nipples with his thumbs. 

“You like that?” Red rumbled. 

“Mmm…yeah…” Liz moaned breathily. 

“Lean back, baby…” He said; he wanted to put his fingers to better use. 

Liz leaned back and rested her hands on Raymond’s thighs; she felt him buck his hips to take control of their pace, plus he began lightly pressing on her clit. 

“Oh!” She mewled in bliss. 

Red gently moved his finger back and forth on Lizzie’s firm clit as he gave her shallow thrusts, and he could feel her shaking. She was soon breathless and in complete ecstasy. Liz gasped and tensed up as a powerful orgasm hit her. She was immensely gratified to feel Raymond thrusting faster, getting closer to coming. She eagerly anticipated it. Red watched Lizzie as she went through the waves of pleasure, and after several moments of thrusting into her extra tight depth, he let out a sharp breath and emptied into her. He gushed deep inside her with intense pleasure, then their bodies relaxed in satisfaction. They sighed and caught their breath. Liz put her hands on Raymond’s abdomen and they looked dazedly at each other. 

“Wow.” Red said. 

“That was amazing.” Liz said, grinning. 

“It really was. I think I need to go back to sleep now.” He said. 

“No, we have to get up.” She said giddily. 

Liz reluctantly got off Raymond and went into the bathroom. When she returned, he was cozy under the blankets and smiling mischievously. She tilted her head and put her hand on her hip. 

“You’re not getting up, are you.” She said. 

“No. Spending the day together includes spending time in bed together.” He said. 

“…I suppose.” She said; she couldn’t resist. 

Liz got back into bed and Raymond enveloped her with his arms and the blankets. 

“Okay, we can stay in bed for a while longer. But then we need to have breakfast, and shower and everything.” She said. 

“Mhm.” He agreed tiredly. 

Liz smirked and closed her eyes. She heard Raymond’s breathing slow down as he fell asleep; she smiled to herself and held his hand as she dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later that day, Liz decided to call her dad and broach the subject of having a serious boyfriend who was a criminal. She’d leave that part out; he was a ‘businessman’. Raymond was visibly nervous for some reason, but she reassured him that her dad was nice and non-judgmental. He sat there, watching her while she listened to the ringing. Sam answered the phone. 

“Hi Dad!” Liz said. 

“Hi, Lizzie, what’s up?” Sam said. 

“Um…guess what.” She said. 

“What?” He probed. 

“I met a guy recently and we’re seeing each other.” She said. 

“Oh, that’s great. How’s it going?” He said. 

“Awesome! It’s getting serious.” She said. 

“Wow, and I’m just hearing about him now?” He said lightheartedly. 

“Yeah, I…wanted to be sure before telling you the big news.” She said. 

“What does he do?” He asked. 

Of course that had to be his first question. 

“He’s a businessman…he…invests in businesses.” She said lamely. 

“Oh yeah. What’s his name?” He said. 

“Raymond Reddington.” She said. 

Red cringed and waited for the fallout, while Liz was puzzled when there was dead silence on the line. 

“Are you still there, Dad?” Liz asked. 

“…Yep, sorry, sweetie, I’m here.” Sam said. 

“…Did you hear me okay when I said his name?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I did…does he make you happy?” Sam said. 

“Yes! I’m _so happy_!” She said, almost squealing. 

Red was frozen in disbelief as he watched Lizzie’s side of the conversation; he was expecting something very different to happen. For example, Lizzie dropping the phone in shock and then slapping him in the face for lying to her. But there was none of that. 

“That’s great, Lizzie. I’m glad to hear that. As long as he treats you well, and you’re happy, then I’m happy.” Sam said. 

“Thanks, Dad. He does.” She said. 

Red was still shocked; what was Sam doing? What was he saying? Why wasn’t he telling Lizzie about the past?

“Do you think I could have a quick word with Raymond sometime?” Sam said. 

“Uh, sure. He’s here now, actually. Just a sec.” She said. 

Liz held out the phone to Raymond, who looked scared. 

“It’s okay, he just wants a quick word.” Liz said. 

Red hesitantly took the phone and put it to his ear. 

“Hello?” Red said. 

“Red, I’m doing this for Lizzie’s sake. She doesn’t need all that crap brought up from the past. I’m going to pretend I don’t know you. I suggest you do likewise. Got it?” Sam said. 

“Absolutely.” Red agreed. 

“Good. Hand me back to Lizzie.” Sam said. 

Red obeyed the order and gave Lizzie her phone. 

“Hi, Dad, what was that about?” Liz said. 

“Hi sweetie. I just asked if he loved you and he was treating you properly.” Sam said. 

“No need to worry about that. He’s amazing.” Liz said.

“Okay, Butterball. Well, I better let you get back to Prince Charming.” Sam said humorously. 

Liz giggled. 

“Okay, thanks. Talk to you soon!” She said. 

“Yep! Bye for now.” He said, then they hung up. 

Liz smiled at Raymond. 

“See? It went fine!” Liz said. 

Red nodded dazedly. 

“Yes.” He said, still in shock. 

The next moment, Lizzie was hugging him, so he embraced her. 

“I love you so much, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“I love you so much too, Raymond. It’s hard to believe this all started with you spilling my coffee.” Liz said affectionately. 

“It is. That was the best thing I ever did." He said amusedly. 

They chuckled and kissed each other. 

**The End**


End file.
